


FF#50 So much for a quiet lunch break

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Olicity flashfic, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: All that Felicity wanted during her lunch break was to zone out the world with a good book and some fries at Big Belly Burger. But a handsome former castaway who will not vacate her booth and other distractions in the restaurant foil her plans. Apparently a little peace and quiet WAS too much to ask.





	FF#50 So much for a quiet lunch break

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU Alternate Meeting written for Olicity Flash Fiction prompt number 50.

Felicity breathed out a sigh of relief when she found an empty table during lunch hour at Big Belly Burger.

Normally she would be fine grabbing a seat at the counter, but today had been a particularly annoying day at work and she could really use her lunch time for some solitude. Ever since the conference call from hell this morning, she had been dreaming about planting her nose in a good book, munching on a giant plate of fries, and blissfully zoning out the world for 30 minutes.

She scurried across the restaurant and slid into the booth…right at the same time someone slid into the seat on the opposite side of the booth.

“Excuse, me, I was going to sit here,” she said grumpily as she plopped down her book and purse on the table, not really looking up at the annoyance across from her.

“So was I,” said a low voice that had Felicity lifting her head to meet the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. She let out a gasp when she realized those eyes belonged to the one and only Oliver Queen. As in her boss’ boss’ boss’ stepson. As in the name on the side of the building where she worked. As in, recently arrived back from being marooned on a deserted island. What the heck was he doing in Big Belly Burger?

“Well, they didn’t have too many cheeseburgers on the island and I’ve been craving one since I got back,” he said with a smile.

Oh Frak, did I say that out loud, she thought, and she could tell by the dopey grin on his face that she had. Well, at least he didn’t seem annoyed by her rambles. And oh my goodness his, dimples. His smile widened, and Felicity slammed her hand over her mouth to shut herself up.

She counted to three and calmed herself down.

“Be that as it may, Mr. Queen, I was in this seat first.”

“It’s Oliver, Mr. Queen was my father.”

“I know, but he’s dead…he died…and I’m going to stop talking in 3…2…1…”

They sat there staring at each other for a whole minute, Felicity’s cheeks red with embarrassment, and Oliver with a smile on his face.

“Look, miss…”

“Felicity”

“Felicity. This booth is big enough for the both of us, we can just share.”

“Oh, no, mister! I have big plans for this booth! I’ve been around people all day and I just wanted a few minutes to myself with no one around to talk to.”

Oliver tilted his head at her, trying to figure her out. “What, do you hate people or something?”

“Yeah, something like that. It’s called being an introvert,” Felicity said.

“I was never introverted before, but I kind of am now,” Oliver replied softly.  Felicity fought the urge to reach out and grab his hand in comfort.

“How about I make you a deal. We can both sit here and not talk to each other. You can still spend some time in your book and you won’t even know I’m here,” Oliver said.  

She eyed him warily, but nodded slowly as the waitress sat down the plates of food in front of them. He seemed engrossed in his food, so she opened the book and began to read, knowing that she only had about 20 minutes left of her break.

They fell into a comfortable silence, but Felicity could not let herself relax.

“Oliver…I can feel you looking at me,” she grumbled.

He chuckled. “Sorry, sorry, I will divert my attention elsewhere. Although it’s hard to look away.”

Felicity blushed and sank a little further into her seat and pulled her book up further to cover her face. Was he actually flirting with her? She rejected the thought, not only because she was an IT nerd that most definitely did not get flirted with, but because she knew that playboy Oliver Queen’s go-to conversation probably always sounded like a flirt.

She tried to block out the fact that the world’s most hottiest hottie was sitting across from her and pay attention to her book. Only 15 minutes left of her break.

She had read no more than one page when she heard shouting on the other side of the diner. She turned her head to see two men with guns pointed at the wait staff behind the counter, demanding all the cash from the register.

“You’ve got to be freaking kidding m…” she started to say but was cut off as Oliver dragged her out of her seat and shoved her under the table.

“Stay here,” he whispered, as he started to crawl along the floor toward the gunmen.

What the heck was he going to do? It’s not like they taught combat training at whatever boarding school young billionaires got their education.

She watched as Oliver was able to crawl undetected behind one of the armed robbers and gasped in surprise when he pulled his leg out from behind him, banged the man’s face on the floor and disarmed him before the other armed robber event noticed.

When the criminal turned around to say something to his partner, Oliver was there, aiming the gun at his head. Oliver grabbed the man’s gun, and knocked him out with it, backing away and dropping the weapon he was holding right as the police ran through the door. The diner erupted in cheers, but Felicity’s eyes were glued on Oliver’s face.

He looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. She could tell that the attention made him uncomfortable. What had happened to him on that island? Where had he learned how to do that?

They did not get a chance to speak again because the police had to interview them as witnesses. After Felicity was done, she glanced around and saw him still talking to one of the detectives. She glanced down at her watch and saw she was a half hour late in getting back from work. She knew her boss would understand the reason (although she briefly wondered if the police should write her an excuse note), but the pile of work on her desk meant she would have to stay late today to finish.

She glanced over at Oliver one more time and saw him looking at her while listening to the detective. She gave a small smile and wave before slipping out.  Her lunch had been the exact opposite of what she wanted, but at least she had gotten to eat a little bit with a cute guy – which combined with the robbery was the most action she had seen in a year.

She hurried back to her desk at Queen Consolidated and dove back into her work. So many people had IT requests that could really be fixed by turning their machine off then on again, so she got through many issues quickly. She finally found a more complex issue and was deep in thought trying to find a solution when she heard a knock on her office door.

“Felicity Smoak?”

She looked up to see Oliver standing there with a laptop (that looked terrible, poor baby) in his arms.

“Oliver! What are you doing here? How did you know I worked here?”

He smiled at her.

“I didn’t. I just had a computer problem and my stepfather recommended that I bring it to you, since you are the best.”

She blushed at that, but pulled herself together enough to reach out for the laptop.

“I spilled a latte on it,” he said with a straight face.

“Really, because these look like bullet holes.”

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.”

Felicity tilted her head at him. It would take her a while, but she was determined to figure out the mystery that was Oliver Queen.


End file.
